Human Subordination
Human Subordination Magic (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō) also called the Ruler's Magic, is a Lost Magic that allows the user to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates for the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and magical abilities of humans around him. With this magic, Zoldeo was able to dominate a battle against four of Fairy Tail's mages all at once. However, the magic does not work properly on non-humans, such as Celestial Spirits. It also allows the user to kidnap and summon humans to aid himself in battle, which means that, in terms of Caprico, it is essentially a reverse version of Celestial Spirit magic. Humans summoned by the user materialize in a "dissolving" manner, and then disappears afterwards in a similar manner. And like spirits, summoned humans are sentient, albeit under the imperatives of the user, and can even verbally response to commands, implying that it does not completely eliminate free will of the recipient. It can also act as a means of transportation, allowing him to recall his human guildmates for him to later release onto the battlefield. This type of magic also has weaknesses and unfortunate side effects. If this magic is used to take control of anything else aside from a human, then it ends up permanently fusing the user with his target instead. This is how Zoldeo ends up possessing Caprico; though it seems that it is possible for the user to switch bodies with another non-human entity at a time. It also seems that his real body from this point onwards cannot manifest in the real world for more than a few seconds as after he was knocked out of Leo's body, he dissolved into the air. Moves *'Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin' (ルーベンガルドの英雄 サンジャオシン Rūbengarudo no Ēyū San Jyao Shin): An anti-government general summoned by Zoldeo that led his forces to victory in the Rubengard Civil War in X779. He is fast, and wields a long spear-like weapon with a dragon figurehead. According to public documents, he went missing in action but the truth is that he became Zoldeo's subordinate. Zoldeo summoned him by waving his index and tall fingers together at his enemies direction, creating a stream of magic-based runes from the said fingers' motion, and manifesting the General. *'Huma Raise' (ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu): Allows Zoldeo to take control over a human. If used on anything else like a spirit, he fuses with it instead, as he did to Caprico. He can even use this magic on another non-human entity while he currently fused into one. *'Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui' (ベルパラソの狩人 サマグィ Beruparaso no Ryūdo Samagui): A human summoned by Zoldeo to hunt down Lucy. He wears a helmet, has fur leggings, carries a bow with antlers at the limbs, and has a quiver full of arrows on his back. He is knocked to the ground and defeated by Loke before he can do anything. *'Knights:' After Loke defeated Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui, Zoldeo summoned several armored knights against Loke. They were all instantly defeated by an area-of-effect light attack. *'Recall': With a simple clap of his hands, Zoldeo can store away his human guildmates. He can release them later from bubbles. Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities